Terimakasih Niisan
by Ay
Summary: Nii-san, niisan janji kan?  Nii-san tidak bohong kan?  Nii-san sudah janji tak akan kemana-mana!  Nii-san…  Aku rindu pada nii-san…  AU, didedikasikan untuk adik saya, Emi Yoshikuni...


**Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sama**

**Bhirtday's Fic**

**Didedikasikan untuk imouto saya yang cantik dan imut*kaya kakaknya*XDD**

**Emi Yoshikuni **

**Epy B'Day De'**

**.**

**Alangkah baiknya jika terlebih dahulu, saya mengingatkan…**

**AU dan semi-OOC**

**Selamat membaca…**

**.**

**.**

**Terimakasih Nii-san**

_Nii-san, niisan janji kan?_

_Nii-san tidak bohong kan?_

_Nii-san sudah janji tak akan kemana-mana!_

_Nii-san…_

_Aku rindu pada nii-san…_

**.**

**.**

Hari ini tepat satu tahun sepeninggal _nii-san_, aku tak tahu, apa aku salah jika masih terbayang akan sosok nii-sanku itu. Menganggap dia tetap ada di sini, menemaniku bermain, membimbingku saat belajar, mengajariku akan segala hal tentang kehidupan. Salahkah aku jika menginginkan ia tetap di sini? Salahkah aku jika mengharapkan sentuhan lembut jemarinya di rambutku tetap terasa? Apakah aku salah, _nii-san_?

Semua orang menganggap aku jahat. Kenapa? Aku tidak jahat! Aku egois? Ya, aku egois! Aku sadar aku egois! Apa aku salah mengingkan _nii-san_ku tetap berada di sisiku? Kalian tak tahu betapa sakit dan sedihnya aku saat _nii-san_ sudah tak ada di sini. Kalian tak tahu… Tak pernah ada yang ingin tahu betapa aku sangat merindukan _nii-san_…

Aku masih termenung, menunggu _nii-san_ kembali datang ke sini. Menyapaku, duduk di sebelahku, membelai rambutku, dan bertanya…

"Sakura, kau sedang apa?"

Aku benar-benar terperanjat saat mendengar suara itu… Itu... Itu suara _nii-san_ kan? Ku tengokkan kepalaku menghadap sebelahku. _Nii-san_…

"_Nii-san_…" aku tersenyum, akhirnya _nii-san_ kembali…

"Hei, kau sedang memikirkan apa?" _nii-san_ duduk di sebelahku. Sama bagai hari-hari lalu, ia duduk di sebelahku, membelai rambutku, dan tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat kusukai.

"Aku sedang memikirkan _nii-san_," jawabku sambil tersenyum. Ku sandarkan kepalaku di bahunya, mataku terpejam, menikmati setiap sensasi menenangkan yang ditimbulkan dari belaian lembut jemari _nii-san_ di rambut merah muda-ku.

"Kenapa memikirkan _nii-san_?" Tanyanya padaku.

Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Maka hanya ku endikkan bahuku sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Hei, tak baik jika seorang gadis yang baik tidak menjawab dengan baik pertanyaan dari _nii-san _nya," _nii-san _mulai menceramahiku. Tapi aku? Aku sangat dan selalu menikmati setiap uraian indah yang terucap dari bibirnya.

Ku tengadahkan kepalaku ke atas. Menatap indah wajah _nii-san_ku, memandang rambut hitam kebiruannya yang kelewat acak-acakan pada belakangnya, sedikit tersenyum mengingat betapa banyak gadis yang tergila-gila pada rambut 'pantat ayam' _nii-san_ ku ini.

"Hehehe… Iya, _nii-san_!" ucapku sambil tersenyum amat manis, kembali ku sandarkan kepalaku di bahu _nii-san_ku.

Berharap semua akan terus seperti ini. Dengan _nii-san_ di sampingku, segalanya lebih terasa hidup dan indah. Tanpa _nii-san_, aku bagai nelayan yang kehilangan arah. Terombang-ambing dalam ganasnya ombak kehidupan tanpa ada yang membimbing dan menaungi. Aku ingin tetap seperti ini, _Nii-san_.

"Sakura kau belum menjawab pertanyaan _nii-san_," suara itu... Ku mohon _kami-sama_, jangan biarkan suara itu berhenti…

"Sakura!"

_Kami-sama_, ku mohon…

"Sakura!"

Aku tersentak… Suara itu... Itu bukan suara _nii-san_.

Air mataku jatuh dengan sendirinya, mengalir, menganak sungai di kedua pipiku, bermuara di kaus katunku, sedikit terecap asin saat melewati ujung bibirku. _Kami-sama_, kenapa kau biarkan _nii-san_ pergi lagi? Kenapa?

Aku merasakan dekapan hangat di sekujur tubuhku. Hangat, nyaman, tapi aku tahu, ini—bukan _nii-san_…

"Sakura, ku mohon, sadarlah," suara yang terdengar lirih di telingaku membuatku menolehkan kepalaku pada sosok yang mendekapku.

"Naruto-nii…" ku lihat kedua mata _blue-saphire_ indahnya menatapku penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

"Sakura. Syukurlah kau sudah sadar," ia mengucapkan hal itu sambil terus mendekapku dengan erat.

"Naruto-nii, aku tidak apa-apa," ucapku sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Ku tatap kedua matanya, menyiratkan bahwa,'lihat, aku baik-baik saja!'

Naruto-nii pun tersenyum, lalu menggenggam erat tanganku.

"Terima kasih _kami-sama_, akhirnya kau sadar Sakura. Aku tahu ini berat untukmu, tapi aku senang kau sudah bisa menerima bahwa Sasuke sudah…"

"Tidakkkk..! Tidak! _Nii-san_, dimana _nii-san_? Di mana _nii-san_?" aku berteriak dengan kuat. Mataku mengedarkan seluruh pandanganku pada setiap inci dari ruangan tempatku berada. Dan aku melihat mereka semua yang menatapku seakan-akan aku ini adalah manusia yang berbahaya. Kumohon, beritahu aku dimana _nii-san_?

"Sakura, tenang Sakura! Sakura!" Naruto-nii menarik tanganku, menarik tubuhku kembali dalam pelukannya, aku terus meronta…

"Lepaskan! Dimana _nii-san_! _Nii-san_, _nii-san_… Kau di mana? _Nii-san_, tolong aku!" aku terus berteriak dan meronta, dan aku melihat sosok itu mendekat padaku dengan jarum suntik di tangannya. Gelap… Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaanya, Dok?" Naruto bertanya dengan penuh harap pada dokter Tsunade.

"Entahlah… Kita harus lebih sabar menghadapinya, Naruto-san. Sakura masih belum bisa menerima bahwa Sasuke telah meninggal," ucapan dokter Tsunade membuat Naruto tersenyum miris.

Ia tahu dengan pasti Sakura amat menyayangi dan tergantung pada Sasuke, _nii-san_nya satu-satunya. Tapi tetap saja itu semua membuatnya pedih saat melihat _psikis _Sakura yang terguncang. Jiwanya yang terombang ambing antara nyata dan alam bawah sadarnya. Itu semua cukup untuk membuat Naruto menderita atas segala keperihan Sakura.

"Terimakasih, Dok. Saya mohon, tetap mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk kesehatan Sakura," ucap Naruto penuh dengan pengharapan.

"Tentu, saya dan pihak rumah sakit akan berusaha semampu kami," dokter Tsunade tersenyum, berusaha menenangkan Naruto yang masih diliputi kecemasan akan kondisi Sakura.

.

.

Gadis berpengawakan mungil itu tertidur pulas di kasur dengan seprai putih membentang di atasnya. Gadis itu, Sakura. Gadis kuat yang menjadi rapuh saat kehilangan sosok yang disayanginya. Sosok itu, Sasuke. _Nii-san_nya yang meninggal dalam kecelakaan satu tahun yang lalu. Yang tak pernah hilang dari jiwa Sakura, yang selalu dinantikan kehadirannya oleh gadis mungil itu. Gadis yang rindu akan kasih sayang _nii-san_ tersayangnya.

"Sakura…" sesosok pria berusia 17 tahun berbisik kecil di telinga gadis mungil yang masih tertidur pulas di bawah obat penenang yang disuntikkan dokter beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Sakura…"sosok itu terus berbisik lembut di telinga Sakura.

Setengah menggeliat, Sakura membuka kedua mata _emerald_nya. Dikerjapkan matanya untuk melihat dengan jelas siapa yang telah membisikkan alunan indah namanya di telinganya. Dan ia begitu tercengang sekaligus bahagia saat melihat siapa sang pembisik itu.

"_Nii-san_!" setengah berteriak Sakura menutup mulutnya saat sadar suaranya kelewat keras yang sanggup membangunkan seisi rumah sakit.

"Hei, pelan-pelan, Sakura!" ucap Sasuke lalu mengambil posisi di samping Sakura yang kini tengah duduk di atas kasurnya.

"Hehehe… _Nii-san_ kemana saja? Aku kangen tahu!" Sakura dengan manja menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke. Didekapnya lengan terdekat Sasuke darinya.

"_Nii-san _nggak kemana-mana kok. _Nii-san_ ada di sini," ucap Sasuke lembut sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya di dadanya.

"Eh?" Sakura menatap heran pada Sasuke. "Kenapa di dada _nii-san_?"

"Tapi juga di hatimu," Sasuke mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tersenyum menatap Sakura, adiknya tersayang. "Apa kau bahagia,Sakura?"

"Tentu! Jika _nii-san_ di sampingku, aku pasti akan selalu bahagia!" ucap Sakura semangat, mengeratkan dekapannya pada tangan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana jika tak ada aku?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke bagai petir yang muncul di siang bolong. Membuatnya menangis kencang, tak tahan dengan apa yang akan terjadi jika pertanyaan itu adalah suatu kenyataan yang harus dihadapinya. Sendirian. Meringkuk di tengah badai kehidupan tanpa ada sosok _nii-san_ yang melindunginya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" Sakura terisak sambil sesekali mengelap air mata yang sudah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Sakura…"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! _Nii-san_ tidak boleh pergi!"

"Apa kau tak ingin bertanya, apa aku bahagia?" Sasuke menatap penuh arti pada adiknya, gadis berusia 15 tahun yang kini balik menatapnya.

"Maksud _nii-san_, _nii-san_ tidak bahagia jika bersamaku?" pekik Sakura lantang.

"Benar."

Jlegerrr… Petir yang terdengar dibalik jendela kamar Sakura membuat Sakura tersadar dari mimpinya.

"Tidakkk..!"

"Sakura, Sakura kau kenapa?" Naruto langsung terjaga dari tidurnya saat Sakura berteriak. Ia hampiri Sakura yang masih berteriak-teriak di alam bawah sadarnya.

"Tidakk! Tidak! _Nii-san _pasti bohong! _Nii-san_ tak mungkin seperti itu! Kenapa? Kenapa _nii-san_ berkata seperti itu! _Nii-san _bohong!" tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Naruto, Sakura masih terus berteriak. Seolah dengan teriakannya mampu membuat Sasuke kembali dan berkata, 'Aku bahagia bersamamu, Sakura.'

"Sakura, tenang! Tenang! Lihat, ada aku di sini," ucap Naruto sambil mendekap tubuh Sakura.

"Hiks..hiks… Naruto. _Nii-san_… _Nii-san_ jahat. Hikss..hikss..," Sakura menangis di pelukan Naruto. Dipejamkan kedua emeraldnya, berharap mendapat ketenangan.

"Tenanglah, Sakura. Masih ada banyak orang di sekelilingmu. Ada aku, Hinata, Ino, dan lainnya. Kau bisa membagi semuanya dengan kami," ucap Naruto sambil membelai lembut rambut Sakura. Adik dari sahabatnya itu kini tengah terisak di dekapannya.

Sakura bagi Naruto adalah sosok gadis yang ceria dan semangat. Melihat Sakura yang seperti sekarang, rapuh, membuat Naruto ingin terus melindunginya, menjaganya. Naruto tahu betul bagaimana rasa kehilangan orang yang disayangi. Bagaimanapun, kematian kedua orang tuanya masih menyisakan pengap di dadanya. Pengap yang terkikis mengingat kematian adalah sesuatu hal yang wajar, alami, dan normal. Semua makhluk pasti suatu saat akan bertemu dengan jalan kematian. Dimana jalan itu akan membawa manusia ke dalam dunia yang lebih kekal. Dunia yang menjadi titik awal hidup yang sebenarnya.

"Naruto-nii," panggil Sakura pelan.

"Ya?" Tanya Naruto sambil memeperhatikan Sakura.

"Apa benar _Nii-san_ membenciku?" Sakura berharap cemas akan jawaban yang nanti akan didengarnya.

"Tentu tidak, Saku," ucap Naruto lembut. "Sasuke sangat menyayangimu," tambahnya ketika Sakura terlihat ragu akan pernyataannya.

"Lalu kenapa _Nii-san_ bilang ia tak bahagia bila bersamaku?" Tanya Sakura polos. Ia ceritakan semua mimpinya pada Naruto.

Naruto mendengarkan cerita itu dengan penuh perhatian. Sakura ia telah anggap seperti adiknya sendiri. Ia kulum senyum tipis di bibirnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Bukan itu maksud Sasuke."

"Lalu?" Tanya Sakura lagi, mata jade-nya ia bulatkan secara sempurna, berusaha menangkap setiap perkataan yang akan keluar selanjutnya dari mulut Naruto.

Naruto menyentuh pelan bahu Sakura sebelum berkata, "Saku, kamu ingin _nii-san_ mu bahagia kan?"

"Hemm," jawab Sakura sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, sembuhlah Sakura. Terimalah kenyataan—"

"Sudah ku bilang, _Nii-san _belum meninggal!" potong Sakura tajam. Ia belalakan matanya, tak ingin menerima bantahan lebih lanjut.

"Tapi Sasuke sudah meninggal! Kau harus bisa menerima kenyataan Sakura! Kau ingin membuatnya bahagia kan?" Naruto tahu ini saatnya—menyadarkan Sakura dari segala bayang semu akan kehadiran Sasuke. Sasuke sudah meninggal, dan Sakura harus menerimanya.

"Hiks… Kenapa? Kenapa _nii-san_ meninggalkanku?" isak Sakura ditengah-tengah kesedihannya.

"Dia tak meninggalkanmu, Sakura. Dia ada di sini," Naruto menunjuk dada Sakura, "di hatimu."

Dan Sakura tahu, _Nii-san_nya—Sasuke—tak pernah meninggalkannya. Ia selalu ada di hatinya, menemaninya, membimbingnya, selalu, tak pernah lupa. Walau hari berganti hari, bulan berganti bulan, bakan tahun pun berganti, seorang saudara tak akan pernah hilang dari hati. Selamanya…

.

.

Sakura tengah terduduk memandang gundukan tanah di hadapannya. Nama Sasuke Uchiha terukir di nisan yang berdiri tegak di ujung gundukan itu. Ya, gundukan itu adalah makam dari Sasuke uchiha. Tangan mungilnya menyentuh ujung nisan itu, ia usap secara perlahan, menyeka sedikit kotoran yang tertempel di nisan itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, _Nii-san_," ucap Sakura sambil memandangi nisan di hadapannya. "Apa kini, _Nii-san_ sudah bahagia?"

'Aku bahagia, Sakura.'

Sakura sedikit tersentak saat menyadari suara yang tertangkap indera pendengarnya. Ia tersenyum sebelum membalas, "Aku juga bahagia, _Nii-san_."

Kini Sakura mengerti, kematian bukanlah hal yang perlu disesali. Bukankah kematian akan menjadi batas awal dimana manusia akan memulai kehidupan barunya? Kehidupan yang lebih kekal di alam yang kekal. Hanya sebua roda perputaran kehidupan, dan Sakura tahu, suatu saat ia akan menyusul _Nii-san_ nya. Kembali bergandengan tangan bersama, menyesap aroma menenangkan dari _nii-san_nya.

Kehidupan dan kematian, dua sisi yang bertentangan juga saling bergandengan. Dua masa yang akan dijalani setiap manusia. Kelahiran membuatmu sadar akan indahnya dunia, dan kematian akan membawamu sadar akan alam kekal yang kau jalani di kehidupanmu selanjutnya.

Sakura tersenyum sambil memandang langit.

"Aku merindukanmu, _Nii-san_."

**OWARI**

**Catatan Penulis:**

Fic ini saya dedikasikan khusus untuk adik saya yang sangat saya sayangi… Emi Yoshikuni

Walau kita baru saja bersaudara, sungguh itu merupakan salah satu hal terindah dalam hidup saya. Semoga persaudaran kita tetap berlanjut dalam ikatan iman kita…

Kita dipertemukan dalam suatu ikatan pertemanan jejaring social, kala itu. Kakak sangat senang waktu ternyata kamu adalah salah satu author yang karyanya sangat kakak tunggu dan ternyata kamu pun menunggu salah satu karya kakak.. ehehe..:D

Semoga hari ini, esok dan seterusnya, kita tetap terikat dalam tali persaudaraan…

Terimakasih untuk kadonya kemarin ya de':D kakak terharu…

Lastly, selamat ulang tahun adikku..*nvr forget to hug n muachh….*XDD

**Aya^^13082010**


End file.
